Coexistence
by Andrew Glasco
Summary: Rosetta reflects on the actions of the humans and dwarves.


Coexistence  
Andrew Glasco  
gohankun@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
They were gone. So many of the fairies that had lived on Water Dragon Isle, they were gone.   
Killed by the dwarves whom had invaded our peaceful land. Why had it happened? Was it the   
hatred that all living things seem to carry for one another, or was it simply a desperate act   
to save their own lives? I feel my warm, wet tears trailing down my cheeks as I stare at the   
small monument of dirt that my friends lay under...my lifeless friends.  
  
How is it that the dwarves felt themselves superior to us? How is it that they felt it to be   
right to kill us and to take our land? We never harmed them! They did not even consider our   
well-being. Is it because they did not even think of us as living creatures? Can they not   
see that we breathe the same air as they?! Can they not see that we think, feel, and cry?!   
Why do they do this...?  
  
How is it that the humans felt themselves superior to the Hydra? How is it that they felt it   
right to kill them for their bodies? The hydra never harmed the humans! The humans did not   
even consider the hydra's well-being. Is it because they did not even think of hydra as   
living creatures? Can the humans not see that the hydra breathe the same air as they?!   
Can they not see that the hydra think, feel, and cry?! Why do they do this...?  
  
Now, as I reflect upon the humans and dwarves, both killers for different reasons, I realize   
how similar, and yet how different they are simultaneously. The humans forced the dwarves   
off of their land, and so the dwarves came and tried to force us off of ours, only for us to   
be saved by those very humans? The dwarves want to live just as we do...that is why they   
tried to take our land. I cannot blame them, for I understand their feelings. They only   
want to survive. Yet, how can I blame humans after they saved us from the dwarves succeeding?   
I cannot blame them, for their feelings were shown though their actions. They only wanted to   
save their friend.  
  
I turn upon hearing my sister's voice; she speaks to me in a quiet, sad voice, and I can see   
that her own eyes are wet with tears. I numbly register her words...she is leaving...with the   
humans. I feel the tears flowing even faster as my body shakes with a sob. My sister is   
leaving me too...who will be left if she is gone? I usually am so strong, but now I feel as   
though I cannot stand on my own. Yet, I will not stop her...I will not let my own feelings   
get in the way of my sister's happiness. If she feels it is best that she go with the humans,   
I will support her...as I always have.  
  
Only minutes later, I see my sister leaving with the humans, their backs to me as they walk   
away. My eyes are still wet with tears, but I feel new ones threatening to fall. My sister   
is gone, and I feel more alone than I have my entire life. Yet, at that moment, I remember   
why I am not breaking down with worry. I think back on the human boy who was with my sister,   
I remember his eyes...so genuine and kind. I know that she will be safe with him...he will   
not let anything befall upon her. She will be safe. Remembering his eyes, I feel that not   
dejecting humans as righteous I considered was the right decision. They may not be as   
destructive as I thought. So long as humans such as him live, I will continue to believe   
that all living creatures in this world may one day learn to coexist. With this thought in   
mind, I smile despite the tears that still run freely as the humans disappear over the horizon  
with my dear sister.  
  
"Be careful...Razzly..."  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
Author's Notes: I was inspired when I saw the scene of the fairies being slaughtered by the   
dwarves. I can imagine Rosetta thinking deeply about humans, because in the game she seemed   
not to anger as the other fairies did. I hope that this fanfic was enjoyable. 


End file.
